


Hotel

by RapturesSaviour



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturesSaviour/pseuds/RapturesSaviour
Summary: Some time after Marcus loses his best pal, Dominic Santiago, he seems a bit perplexed on what his future might have in store.Thankfully, Baird is there to distract him for a short, albeit spicy fraction of time as they pass by an abandoned Hotel during their campaign.





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this many many many years ago, and I am much too lazy to gloss it over and repair it from the time I had originally written it. SO...what you get is what you get, and it's likely not written the best. (For that I apologize).   
> Either way, thought I'd finally start posting some of my work so people can read some slash fanfiction!

Marcus & Baird; Hotel. 

 

He could feel it, the ground shaking violently underneath his thick and armored boots without remorse. Curses rehearsed like a swarm of angry krill in his mind, but only two words left the freshly opened oral cavity; "Emergence hole!" Marcus' asperous and harsh voice ripped through the air that seemed all but silent now, as the ground started to crack, eventually breaking open only a few feet away from where he and his current squad members stood. He turned his head and spotted where he would attempt to place himself next; a thick cement wall that stood 3 feet off the ground. With a grunt, he dove, tucking his upper body and rolling his armored shell along the ground once he hit. And as soon as he was exactly where he wanted to be, he propped himself back up with lancer in hand. 

Far too long he'd been doing this. Marcus Fenix looked to the side, and instead of his once upon a time strong hearted brother being there as he always had been before, it was just the person who Marcus wasn't sure he really wanted to see at the moment. Damon Baird. 

The blond hair that coated the snippy Caucasian male's head wasn't as visible and vibrant in this light- it was too dark and the only light sources were the moon, as well as a light house who's beam of light circled around every ten to fifteen seconds. This said, it almost looked as if Baird had a darker hair colour. The fact that the mechanic had not bathed in a while didn't help, but that was not just his problem. Everyone had the same general problems: locusts, hygiene, sore feet, and maybe a few blisters here and there from the weapons that were always constantly being held. Even so, there was more to it. He wasn't looking too hot either; It were the personal problems that everyone had which added to the misery of each COG, of each stranded, of each and every living person and made 'making it through' so much harder, as well as making any smidgen of hope left seem debatable. And even though Marcus could most definitely feel the weight of his personal problems tugging on his innards- he was a leader, and he had to trudge on. It hurt, but the best he could do right now for himself is just try and remove his mind from the thoughts that tainted his own hope. He had to keep a light reminder always lingering, the fact that no matter what, everyone lost someone. Besides, Dom had been through just as bad, maybe even worse situations. In all honesty, it was probably better that Dom went that way, with a bang. He saved everyone's life while taking his own- and the best part is, he gets to have Maria as well as his children back in his...life.

Marcus' mind absently began to wander. Dom has Maria now, but the person Marcus presently has is someone no one would come close to even expecting him to have. Sinful, it could be called if anyone knew, but the Sergeant couldn't help it. It was hot, it was delicious, it was rough, it was tasteful and it turned him on unbelievably hard- Baird irately shoved at Marcus, having caught him staring again. "Hey, Marcus, you in there!? We're right in the middle of a fire fight!" the scowl that Marcus found himself looking directly towards was nothing less than intensely agitated. Just as he turned his head to glance at the situation before he and his team, he could hear Baird mumble and mutter a few insults, sugar coated with sour curses. Marcus didn't have the humor to roll his eyes, so instead he lifted his lancer to start raining a shower of bullets upon his drone opponents. 

It took nearly a complete hour and a half to clean out the hotel and its outskirts entirely, freeing it from the horrid captivation that was the destruction caused by locusts. Of course though, even though they were gone and the area was much more quiet, there was never a time that the gears should imagine themselves as safe. Anya Stroud proudly made her way up to Marcus, holding her lancer in hand tightly. The way she did this, and the way she held her self while doing so just caused something to burn inside of Baird's stomach. A deep burning sort of rage, but nothing he would ever set a foot down upon. This most definitely wasn't the first time it had happened; this was something that happened quite often, and he really wished it didn't. It wasn't a mystery as to what it was, either. He was jealous. Baird watched closely with narrowed eyes as Anya gently set her hand upon Marcus' bicep. He could feel his face burning up, but all he could manage was a sneer filled with complete and utter abhorrence.

"Well...I think that's it for now, Marcus..." her voice was soft like a feather drifting from the sky, only to kiss the ground tenderly on impact. It made Baird want to vomit. It also made Baird just want to grab Marcus by the groin and start snogging the hell out of him right then and there, just to show that bitch who he really belonged to, but he couldn't. Not then, and not ever. His fingers ached as they barely touched the trigger of his gnasher shotgun. The worst part about it, was that he knew Marcus could feel his envy from where he stood. And he knew it, because the second Anya spoke her sickening words, Marcus nodded his head and slowly turned it to the side, his light blue eyes beaming right towards Baird's direction. Baird wanted to hate him in that moment. He wanted to lash out in words, like a snake spitting venom, but he couldn't.

"Let's move." Marcus' voice was rumbling and unwelcome, yet managed to send shivers down Baird's spine. And even though the area smelled of death, drenched in blood and coated with locust bits, Baird could feel himself growing eager with what he was sure to be anticipation. "Hey jackass..." he hissed tensely through clenched teeth; "I think we should cover the inside of the hotel too. You know..." the blond nearly snorted a breath through his nostrils. "Let the dogs bark while we take care of some more grubs." Baird cocked his shotgun in gruesome suggestion, tilting his nose up a bit while impatiently waiting for an answer. 

Before the thick muscled, do-rag wearing gear could reply, Samantha Byrne had decided to toss in her two cents. Perfect. "Baird, I don't know what's with you and Marcus lately, but I'm sure we have more important things to be doing right now." her accent was thick with her words, and it was easy to identify that there was a hint of envy merged within her deepened tone. Baird and Sam both have the idea as to exactly who she has a romantic interest in, though Baird had and has no intentions what-so-ever of acting upon these feelings because he already knows who he has reserved his own feelings for. Someone only he and the other know about. "Sam I'm pretty sure I wasn't asking you," the goggle wearing mechanic retorted quickly, a small sneer plastered to his face. "Why don't you and miss, 'I can't get Marcus but I still try anyways' go skip in a field of wilted flowers, while me and said man take care of real business." Baird's sentence trailed off into a sassy mutter. Before even looking up he could tell the girls were going to be offended, but it's not like he cared or anything- after all, that was the whole point of saying what he did. He just wanted to rid of them for a while so...

Marcus watched as the two girls jutted their hips to the side agitatedly, then turned on their boots and started walking the other way. And almost as if they could still feel the heat coming off of Sam's appalled expression, she barked back at them without turning; "Be as quick as you can, if we get another attack we might not be able to handle it by ourselves. So don't fool around like a bunch of idiots. Especially you, Baird."  
Marcus predicted Baird was going to scoff; and he did. It wasn't so much the fact he was predictable, it was simply just a situation that has happened more than once; Baird would say something, Sam would retaliate. Then Baird would usually retaliate again- Marcus even got jealous sometimes. But this time, Baird nailed his mouth shut, and Mr.Fenix knew exactly why. 

Something that both Baird, Marcus and maybe even the girls knew, was that the hotel was going to be empty. If there had been any grubs, drones...well- anything left, it (or they) would have come out with the others and attacked in the large feud not ten minutes before. But this is exactly what both of the thickly muscled men wanted; Privacy, and place to enjoy it. They cautiously entered the building, looking around carefully (just in case), before finally taking casual, yet hurried steps. Marcus quickly returned his gun to the large holster that covered his entire back. It was quite a handy contraption that the COG used, an easy way to have more than a single weapon on hand- yet not having the disadvantage of the weapons being in your way. The Coalition of Ordered Government sure as hell knew what they were doing when they designed these suits. Not to forget the weapons, and also the vehicles. It's just a shame they didn't know where to stop.  
A fancily designed elevator rested in the middle of the room, nearly beckoning the two men who looked to each other with a smirk the moment they saw it. "Come on, let's hurry this up." Marcus rushed over to the large set of electronic doors, and pressed a button that was awaiting them beside the doors on the wall. An ear wrenching sound was made as the rusting machinery started grinding together since so long, to make the elevator accessible, and the two soldiers could hardly keep down their excitement. They shuffled between feet as they waited for the gateway to open, and allow them into the tiny room that would lead them to a whole other world. 

The ride up the elevator was almost torturous. Just looking at Marcus (because there was no where else to look,) Baird was having to shove himself against the wall to force himself to wait- which didn't work anyways. Marcus took a step closer with that intense look in his amazingly, gorgeous light blue eyes, and Baird was a dead man. One second he was eyeing Marcus from across the small space, and the next he was on him like a ravenous dog in heat. Marcus almost stumbled over the moment Baird tried his best to hop on him- But Marcus was ready. He already foresaw the movement, and caught Baird, spinning him around and pinning his back against the elevator wall while hungrily grasping at Baird's lips with his own. The elevator was shaking, but that didn't stop anything.The fervent massaging of lips was unstoppable, and it was already starting to arouse them both. Because of this excitement in their suits, Marcus started to move his hips up against Baird's, causing to let the smaller man to let out a gentle groan between their compressed lips.   
This sound almost always nearly drew Marcus to a craze, a lustful craze.   
The moment the elevator doors opened, the two aroused men nearly toppled to the ground. The top floor wasn't nearly as torn and destroyed as it would have thought to have been. There were a few couches tossed here and there, and paper as well as debris nearly coating the hallway, but really- it could have been much worse. It was only a moment before the two gears found themselves in a fairly neat room, and pressed onto each other on the bed. Baird groaned loudly as Marcus attempted to bump his armor drenched hips in between the blond's spread legs. Marcus could feel himself growing frustrated. This was always the main problem; The thick armor that takes so long to take off, but also just as long to put back on.   
There was one catch though, since Baird and Marcus have been having this affair for a while now, they had become quick at the task of both removing and replacing. Baird lifted his arms behind his head, pushing his chest up off the bed while allowing Marcus to start pulling off the buckles and belts of his suit.   
Marcus quickly tore at the straps and tossed each piece of armor to the side quickly to get it out of the way. How dare it prevent him from just being able to dive in. How dare it make this process elongated, and how dare it make the affair such a risk, each and every time. He could hear some static in his ear, Anya and Sam were trying to get a hold of them, but he ignored it. His main focus right now was Baird, and that's the only focus he needed. 

The armor pieces fell one by one, to the tainted ground, and eventually Baird lay mostly exposed on the bed aside from his tattered wife beater and sweat soaked briefs. Marcus took a good long look at him before leaning down, placing his hands on either side of his man. That's right, this was his man. And he was Baird's man. Baird seductively gazed into Marcus' eyes; those eyes always ripped a hole right into his soul and touched his heart inappropriately. The blond ground his teeth against each other, and forcefully mashed his hips up against Marcus' impatiently. He wanted this. Marcus could tell with ease he did, and even without that expression that reeked with the need for his body to be filled, Marcus would have known regardless.  
Baird reached his still-gloved hands up, and began to work at Marcus' belt. As much as Baird wanted to see all of him, there was hardly enough time. His fingers fumbled as he felt the armor still being pressed up against his thick erection, and he nearly moaned with the growing excitement.   
"Cut it out you asshole," he hissed through his teeth, finally pulling the belt off and leaning back to catch his breath as he heard it clunk against the ground. "You're driving me insane." God he was ready. He was ready and willing, and he wanted that rock hard monster inside of him now.   
Marcus did the rest, dropping the thick armored pants around his massive boots, and the second they were out of the way, he pressed himself back up against Baird who awaited eagerly just to feel Marcus against him again. The two lengths were only held back by a mere piece of thin clothing, which allowed the heat to pass through and connect this time. Marcus leaned down and started biting at Baird's neck, just pressing to get the other gear all riled up. It was almost hilarious at times, just how eager Baird could get, and how much he could want Marcus. The absolute most best thing that happens very rarely, is when Baird starts talking dirty. The moment he does, Marcus never lets him down afterwards, and leaves Baird to wallow in a red-faced mess.   
"Come on, Marcus..." Baird nearly whined, starting to grip for Marcus' hips. Marcus cracked a small smirk, and flicked his tongue against Baird's ear hotly. How does that feel? Do you like that? Yeah of course you do. Baird started huffing through his nose, and began to mumble. "You're doing this on purpose you fucking....god damnet....just shove it in me already...." Marcus held back a hungry laugh, there we go. That's what he was looking for. And with that, he pulled back and straightened himself (if only for a moment,) to slide down his tight underwear. He did it nearly as slow as possible, looking up casually just to see that look on Baird's face that never grew old. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Marcus looked back down, and slipped the material over his throbbing dick that was just oh-so ready to be handled by a tight canal. Baird sat up with the sight and groaned gently, slipping his fingers into his own undergarments, and slipped them down quickly. "Marcus...." he breathed and stroked himself a few times before throwing himself back down on the bed.   
Marcus lifted a hand, and moved it over to Baird's leg. He gently caressed it for a moment until he got into the inside of his thigh, where he then suddenly gripped on tightly. Baird gasped, and bit on to his lip. Shit, his goggles were accidentally slipping off of his head. Marcus pressed back up against Baird, letting him feel his full-naked self. Now it was Marcus' turn to feel it, the painfully antagonizing eager that tugged at his body, and he grunted. Baird absently began to grip at the blanket that was messily askew on the bed, bracing for the incoming impact. He was more than ready.

Marcus gripped onto his length, and slid his hand up so his thumb pressed against the head. Hell, that was feeling great right about now. He shifted Baird's leg apart aggressively with his one hand, and moved his hips back, pushing back in moments later when he knew he was in the right spot. 

Baird gasped in a sharp breath, then let out a loud moan as he felt the rock hard member sink into him, deeper and deeper, within only seconds. Marcus wasn't holding back, even in the slightest. He clenched his teeth together, and forced himself into Baird roughly. God, the scandal. The thought of maybe even being caught, the thought that it would be so shunned and forbidden- it turned them both on immensely, and that is what lead to such rough, and intense sex. It wasn't a matter of seconds before Marcus already started to pull his hips back.  
The movements were causing Baird's body to squirm, and press back against Marcus. It was so salty, so painful, yet so sweet and delicious; this hardly foreign feel. Once Marcus had pulled back, he thrusted forwards once more with accelerated speed. It took him no time at all to start picking up an actual pace.   
There wasn't much Baird could do, the skin around where Marcus' fingers were digging into him tightly were already starting to bruise, but that was the thing he could least feel in the moment. The continuous pumping of the thick dick in his ass was just too mentally capturing, and his vocal cords (which were pretty flexible around this time,) began to work to their fullest.   
Marcus thrusted vigorously, knowing right where Baird's sweet spot was. It was pretty easy to get to what with how big he was, but the harder he hit it, the better. The louder Baird screamed. The more aroused he became. Not much expression was worn on Marcus' face as this action occurred, but that was completely fine because Baird stole the award. Sweat beads grew from the pores worn by both of the men, and started to slowly slide down from right under their hairline. It was almost too much, the way Marcus hovered over Baird, the way the head and sides of his cock pushed and rubbed up against the cluster of nerves that should be hidden to anyone but the inside of the blond himself- but the main thing that sent Baird absolutely tumbling over the edge most of the time, was the fact it WAS Marcus. He had never thought that he would have Marcus actually fucking him, it was all just a dream at first. But some things happened and-

"Ohhhh god Marcus," Baird moaned loudly, tilting his head back. "Marrcusss....I'm....."   
Marcus began to thrust even more deeply, pounding himself against Baird so much that after each second a slapping of skin together could easily (as well as loudly) be heard. This caused Baird's mouth to gape open, and for his orgasm to explode through his body. Moans echoed through the empty air, and the liquid-like substance being released was getting nearly everywhere. The ejaculation was thick, and the semen coated all over Baird's hand that was now touching at his sensitive area.   
While Baird lay there moaning for a few more seconds, Marcus took a little longer to catch up to Baird's state of mind. But when it happened, Marcus hunched over Baird completely, sucking in deep breaths through his tightly clenched teeth while slowing down his movements. He could feel the tight space become even tighter around him as his cum squirted inside of Baird, filling any little spot that he perhaps missed. 

When the heavy and amazing feeling subsided, Marcus quickly yet slowly all at the same time pulled out of Baird, who was left huffing on the bed, knuckles white from gripping onto the blanket perhaps too tightly. Marcus simply grunted, and wiped himself off with his undergarments that he pulled back up. God, they had to quickly get dressed and go back down to catch up with the girls. As much as both Marcus and Baird wanted to lay there, basking in the amazing feeling they just experienced, they knew that would be too good to be true. Instead they had to return to the reality of the planet Sera, the war that they were losing, but not give up trying to win.  
With some pressure from Marcus, Baird finally sat up and began to pull his armour back on. He sighed deeply, being tugged back down to Sera was not a very pleasant thing.   
It took less than ten minutes for the two men to get their outfits back on, and for them to completely forget about the pleasurable feeling they had felt so recently. It was time to go back, time to fight, and time to keep on living a filthy, exhausting, yet pleasurable and satisfactory lie. 

"Anya, Sam. We've cleared the place out." Marcus held the button on the device attached his ear for a few more moments before adding, "We're coming back down."

Anya and Sam were already ahead a few yards, drenched with sweat and blood from trying to protect themselves. They had to get to the next objective. Both of them perked up the moment they heard Marcus' voice in their ears, and then they looked to each other with an irritated expression, yet thankful all at the same time. Anya spoke, her voice weak; "Alright Marcus, just...be as quick as you can..."  
Marcus looked to Baird, who's face was a dark red, and they then started leaving the hotel as well as their dirty deed inside of it behind.


End file.
